Energetic particles that strike the integrated circuit device can deposit an electric charge which alters a logic state at the device. For example, data stored in a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) may be altered as a transistor switches from non-conductive to conductive state due to a particle strike. Energetic particles interacting with the device can also induce electric pulses in combinational logic of an integrated circuit device. These pulses can alter the logic state of data stored at storage elements connected to the combinational logic. Deposition of charge from a particle that results in alteration of a logic state and similar events are referred to as Single Event Upsets (SEU). SEUs often generate soft errors, which are errors that can result in alteration of a logic state but typically do not result in permanent damage of the integrated circuit device.